storybrooke_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorothy Gale
Biography Princess Dorothy Gale is born in StoryBrooke, as well as Henry. Her mother is Emma Swan and Neal Cassidy. Her brother is Henry, and Regina is her step-mom. Her StoryBrooke counterpart is Katherine Elizabeth Swan-Mills. She is 16 years old, and attends high school in StoryBrooke. Her birthday is June 9, 1997 She appears in the Story of Us, on Wattpad.com Before The Curse Dorothy became adopted when Henry was born, at the time an old couple who wanted to have children were, Em & Henry. Since that happened, they asked Dorothy to call them, Aunt Em & Uncle Henry. During that time, when Dorothy was 13, she met Peter Pan in Oz and they fell in love. When she returned to Kansas, she forgot all about him due to growing up. A year later, she came back to Emma, the same way Henry did. During the Curse She remained as Katherine Swan-Mills, high-school student with normal life. When she had to do a project on her family tree, she was pretty complex on her ideas, because she didn't know who were her family members, in her project. When Snow and Charming were her grandparents, she soon felt hope and knew that her family tree was complete. Or so she thought. After The Curse Her brother, Henry was kidnapped to Neverland. She and her family embarked on an adventure, to go find him. When she arrived, she thought this was an opportunity to get over each other's differences and became a great team. That plan backfired, when Peter encountered her the first time in 3 years after Oz. But, the problem is that Dorothy doesn't remember Peter at all. Peter gave Dorothy a poison apple and drugged her to stay with him. At the moment, her family is on a mission to go find Katherine. The more she bonded with Peter, the more they got to learn to love again. But, Dorothy has an angst to fight it off. Dorothy tried to commit suicide by jumping off a cliff to clear her mind to prove that she doesn't love Peter and he's just using her. But, Peter is deeply in love with Dorothy and he will do whatever it takes to make her happy, even though he wants to kill her brother to get his heart. Dorothy has been trouble with sleep, she's been getting dreams about her missing past with Oz and Peter. Peter found out about it, and thinks that Dorothy is curing and her memories her coming back. His goal is to get her to remember in time so they can be together again. Dorothy finds out what happens when Peter tries to get her to remember, she thinks it's all a lie and he's just playing tricks on her. They get into a huge fight and she runs off. When she was crying and confused, she meets, Wendy. Wendy tells her everything about Peter, and how he is deeply in love with her. She starts to believe that be truly is in love with her. She meets Pan again, and he kisses her and she fully gets her memory back. He tells her everything about what happened about her past and what happened to her. He gave her his trust, which is a huge thing for Pan, because he could never trust anyone. Which proves that he really cares about Dorothy. Category:Princess Category:Characters